Strong
by AmayaLunar
Summary: This is an Uchiha Itachi X OC (Amaya Lunar) Amaya was brought to Konoha to be protected by the leaf but her happiness was destroyed when the love of her life betrays her! This has some Sailor Moon aspects and a few characters such as Queen Serenity, Cosmos, Diamond, and Usagi herself and the Senshi! But it will be a bit before they show up and their roles are a bit different!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Protection for Happiness

Amaya sat looking over the garden in the back yard of the old main house of the Uchiha clan, her long black hair swayed in the wind as she sewed some of the shirts Sasuke had ripped during training or during the Chunin exams, just yesterday they had laid to rest any brave ninja who had fallen along with their beloved Hokage, it pained her knowing how this has impacted Sasuke and Naruto. Her green eyes narrowed as she continued to focus on what she was doing, Amaya always took care of Sasuke and Naruto, like an older sister, she would do their laundry, sew broken clothing, grocery shop, even treat wounds and sicknesses. Amaya continued to sew until footsteps clacked behind her causing her focus to break and to prick her finger.

"Ouch!"

"What happened" Sasuke asked as he came out to see what she had done "Oh nothing just pricked my finger with the sewing needle."

Sasuke looked at the small blood drop coming from her pale finger, Sasuke sighed as he sat next to her and started to wrap her finger with a bandage, her eyes looked sad for a moment as he finished the bandage.

"You are remembering him aren't you?" Amaya quickly shook her head and smiled "No I was just thinking how proud I am of you for having such manors to help a lady." Sasuke sighed knowing she would always make up some stupid reason to for herself not to remember _**him**_ , Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's elder brother, the murder of the Uchiha clan and… Amaya's first love.

 _Amaya sat with Sasuke cleaning some of his wounds while Mikoto, Sasuke's mom, fixed up supper. However when she was reaching back for some of the bandages she forgot that Sasuke's equipment was behind her and cut her hand on a shuriken. Sasuke looked at her a bit worried since she did bleed quite a bit._

 _"Amaya-chan are you ok?" Amaya nodded as she tried to applied pressure to the area but sadly it looked like she just wiped blood all over the place. Sasuke stood up and was about to get his mom until his elder brother came through the door, so he ran over to him instead "Nii-san, Amaya cut her hand and she is bleeding!" Itachi looked up and only saw the girl trying to clean herself up, so Itachi walked into the room with her as Sasuke peered from the around the door._

 _"One thing you lack is focus, which causes you to become clumsy."_

 _Amaya looked at him surprised and put her hands up in defense "No I am fine you can go on about your day." He cocked an eyebrow seeing the blood drip down, "yes and that's a lie you are having a hard time now let me help." He said as he knelt down and grabbed her hand and started cleaning the blood a bit/ Itachi handled her completely different than his comrades or family, she was a delicate flower to him it seemed._

 _Sasuke watched them as he finished bandaging her up; he continued to hold her hand as she looked into his eyes as he looked into hers._

 _"Itachi-kun… I"_

 _"I care for you Amaya-chan, don't feel embarrassed to come to me for help, because I promise to always protect you." He said his voice like silk to her ears. A smile graced here face as she hugged him and he laughed a bit, a bright smile brighten up Sasuke's face seeing the two in front of him, he didn't; even realize his own mother behind him watching with a happy smile on her face. Then both watched as Itachi placed his hand on Amaya's cheek bringing her to him kissing her forehead, "you do however have to promise me one thing" "What's that Itachi-kun" "You will only smile like this for me" "Why is that?"_

" _You're smile shows your happiness and I want to be your happiness." He finished leaning his forehead to hers as they smile, Mikoto looked like she was about to let her own water works appear and Sasuke looked on as though it was a fairy tale story come to life._

" _ **Remember I will always protect you, as long as you never lose your smile and never be unhappy"**_

"Well I actually came here to tell you Naruto is going with Jiraiya to find Tsunade-sama" Amaya looked at him a bit shocked "oh, really I had no idea Jiraiya-sama would take on Naruto, so that means you and Kakashi-san are going to be training together for a while?" "Yeah, however he sent me over to tell you that Naruto was leaving, but he never said to meet up later." Amaya nodded and set down one of his blue shirts, "Well how about we go to the market I need some things for dinner tonight anyway." Sasuke agreed and they went to the market together.

Gathering some of the necessary ingredients a ninja approached Sasuke, but once he left Sasuke had a panicked look on his face.

"Sasuke what's wrong?"

"Kakashi-sensei is in the hospital!"

"Well let's go make sure he is alright." They ran together however Sasuke did have to pull Amaya with his a bit since she was non-ninja. They made it to the hospital where Kakashi was in a bed, white sheets covering him up to his face, Amaya smiled inwardly knowing he wouldn't show people his face. Sasuke saw Kurenai and Asuma standing with him Guy sitting the closest.

"What happened guys, why does Kakashi look so beat, it must have been a strong opponent, and I thought Jonin were not leaving the village until Tsunade-sama was brought in." Amaya asked a bit, and they all had a terrible and uncomfortable look on their faces.

Just then another ninja ran in only to rant on but one thing rang through Amaya's head " _Itachi was back in the village and after Naruto"_ Sasuke said nothing and ran out though Amaya tried to stop him. She got up Guy placing a hand on her shoulder "Please don't do anything reckless Amaya, you are still nobility and it is the Villages goal to protect you." "My goal is to make sure Sasuke doesn't go after Itachi!" Amaya yelled and ran after the boy leaving her groceries with the Jonin behind them.

"SASUKE!" She yelled as he continued to run, so she ran and grabbed a horse, since she did not have the speed of a ninja, and rode it bare back. The stallion was a beautiful black, a perfect fit for her as she ran to her friends in the civilian town below the village.

" _Please don't do anything stupid Sasuke-kun!"_


	2. ATTENTION

**ATTENTION TO EVERYONE READING KISS IN THE RAIN!**

The story will continue and to make it up for not updating I will post 3 chapters this week (before Friday 07/03/2015 or on that day. Now I will be going out of town for the 4th of July so I will write out a few chapters up north and post them Monday since I have off until Wednesday the 8th! I am so sorry and I promise to make it up to you all! I have another story coming out that I have posted as another Uchiha favorite, ITACHI! So I will be continuing now for all of the Sasuke fans I have a plea for you all, send me your characters I need hair color eye color abilities and just all about them and I will write 5 Sasuke one shots for you! If you are not a Sasuke fan I will do a character you wish as long as it is not one of the two Uchihas i am already writing (My brain will try to combined the story and one shot) so please everyone who reads just give me a shout and I will write them up!


End file.
